Harry Potter and the Insane Plot Twist
by mostlyvoidpartiallystars
Summary: "Yes, a plan. There is someone who can help us find Potter. They are in America. His name," Voldemort says quietly, his hands folded in front of him, "is Scooby-Doo." H/G, Hr/R, NT/RL, LL/NL, FJ/DB
1. A Plan is Made

**A/N: Hey, GredAndForge'sGirl here, y'all! And this time, I have a lovely little crossover written for you! To get the gist of what this is basically about, just ask yourself this question: what would happen if the feared, ruthless, (and noseless) Lord Moldysh- ahem Lord Voldemort- enlisted the help of Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Incorpoated to help him track down the elusive Golden Trio as they are on their Horcrux-seeking mission during 'Deathly Hallows'? Yes, my friends, this is a Harry Potter/Scooby Doo crossover. I got the idea for this fic, oddly enough, while pondering what the term 'Fred/Daphne' could also mean. You do the math. ;)  
><strong>**The pairings in this story are as they follow- Fred Jones/Daphne Blake, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, slight Fred and George Weasley/hitting on Daphne, and mentions of Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks. (There may be other pairings in the future.)  
><strong>**In case you couldn't tell, this story is **_**slightly **_**AU. ;) It takes place right after Bill and Fleur's wedding in 'Deathly Hallows', after the Ministry falls, and after Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave the Burrow to go on their Horcrux mission.  
><strong>**Oh, and just so you know, the rest of the story won't be in the same format as this first chapter- I just found the beginning flowed more smoothly with this type of format.  
><strong>**And, sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or Scooby Doo. :( And now... Without further ado... I give to you- THIS FIC!**

Our story opens on a dark summer night. A huge manor house sits on a hill, an odd mist surrounding the whole area. It is pitch-black, and one wouldn't have been able to see their own hand without the tiny pinpricks of light in the sky called stars.

The pathway up to the house is empty, save for a lone mouse that was scurrying about in the tall grass in hopes of finding a crumb or two.

Suddenly, there is a loud 'crack' and a dark, cloaked figure appears out of nowhere right in front of the house. Judging by the figure's broad shoulders and heavy footfalls, it is a man.

And so our story begins.

The man draws his cloak tighter around his shoulders and coughs, squinting through the darkness in hopes of finding a sign of some sort.

He sees nothing, and pulls what appears to be a long stick out of his pocket, and mutters 'Lumos'

Immediately the stick lights up, splaying light on the path in front of the man. He grunts approvingly, then sets of down the pathway up to the house.

Finally, the man stops walking and stands in front of large, iron gates that surround the manor house. He raises his wand, directing the beam of light at the locked padlock on the gate.

The man snorts softly, flicks his wand, and passes right through the gates as though they were merely smoke.

He walks up the path before finally reaching the door. He knocks.

The manor door opens, revealing a tall, blonde woman. She, too, pulls out a wand, points it at the man, and whispers, _"Name?"_

The man lowers his hood, revealing a heavy-browed face and greasy hair. "_Augustus Rookwood," _he rasps back.

The woman narrows her eyes at the man, and motions for his to pull up his right sleeve.

The man does so, showing the woman the skull-and-snake tattoo on his inner arm.

The woman lowers her wand and nods, and pulls the man inside, shutting the door behind him. "_Follow me,_" she whispers again, beckoning him into a room at the end of the hallway.

Her heels click against the wooden floor, and both the man and woman stop in front of the end door where faint talking can be heard. She puts a finger to her lips, and opens the door.

"… have let the boy slip away yet again…" a cold voice was saying.

All talking stops as the man and woman enter the room. The man gazes around the room, taking in the long table, the people clustered around the table, and the man at the head of the table.

"Rookwood," says the voice again. "You are late."

The man, Rookwood, turns his head to the man speaking, and inwardly cringes at the sight of the flat-faced, no-nosed, red-eyed man before him. But he answers anyway.

"Forgive me, my lord," he says, his voice quivering. "I was working on-"

"Your petty excuses interest me not, Augustus," the snake-like man cut across. "Take a seat next to Wormtail here and be grateful I didn't kill you right away."

Rookwood nods. "Y-yes, my lord." He takes his assigned seat, and directs his attention back to the man.

"As I was saying…" the snake-like man, Voldemort, continues, "It appears Potter has escaped my clutches yet again. The night over Little Whinging was, I admit, in a way- my fault." Voldemort stops and scowls. "But last night when you, my 'faithful' servants invaded that blood traitor's wedding, I expected you to bring me the boy. But," his voice was now dangerously soft, "You failed."

"My Lord-" begins one of the men seated at the table, but Voldemort interrupts him.

"I believe I made it quite clear that I cannot tolerate people speaking out of turn, Lucius."

The man falls silent, and lowers his head so he is staring at his lap.

"If you, my Death Eaters, continue to let me down like this, I will not hesitate to kill each and every last one of you," Voldemort hisses. "Potter is now missing, and it is all thanks to you, my _faithful servants_."

No one dares to speak, though a woman with dark hair and heavily lidded eyes looks as though she wishes to protest.

"But, fortunately for all of you, I have a plan."

Several people raise their heads and look at Voldemort.

"Yes, a plan. There is someone who can help us find Potter. They are in America."

Voldemort receives several quizzical looks.

"His name," Voldemort says quietly, his hands folded in front of him, "is Scooby-Doo."

**A/N: And so the plot begins… And if you're currently asking yourself, "How, in the most sacred, holey/holy name of George Weasley's missing ear, does Lord Voldemort know Scooby-Doo, and WHY is he asking for his help?" remember- this is FANFICTION. :)  
><strong>**Sorry about the incredibly long Author's Note in the beginning! :) Please let me know what you think about it so far, and drop me a review! I should have the next chapter up tomorrow, or maybe even later today. :)  
><strong>**(On another note, have any of you ever seen A Very Potter Musical/Sequel? I've had 'Guys Like Potter' stuck in my head for the past week… O.O)**


	2. Vacation?

**A/N: Hey, author here! :) I would love to give a ginormus thanks to the two beautiful reviewers- _Eclipsewings_ and _linklovesme- _who left reviews for chapter one. You guys rock, and this chapter is dedicated to you! :D  
><strong>**As I stated before, this story is mildly AU- or, in other words, nearly everything is changed. ;) And I've decided on another pairing in this story- Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood.  
><strong>**Oh, and sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, Scooby-Doo, He-Who-Can't-Seem-To-Kill-Harry-Potter, the impossibly sexy Weasley twins, Fred Jones' ascot, Pepsi, or cheese in a can. :( If I did, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be sitting in the Harry Potter theme park, chewing solid gold gum, and having a lovely chat over tea with the amazing Darren Criss. If only… :*(  
><strong>**Anyhow, please enjoy the newest chapter, and please review! :)**

Daphne Blake never was a fan of vacations.

All that hustle and bustle and packing and worrying and planning and driving… Nope, she definitely wasn't a fan of vacations.

So when Fred Jones called Daphne at 4 am on a Saturday- a Saturday morning, nonetheless!- sounding as though he had just won the lottery, Daphne hoped that meant that they were getting a new car. (Not that Shaggy would ever part from his precious van, but a girl can dream, right?)

She wasn't expecting Fred to happily exclaim that they were going on a trip to London, and that she better be packed and ready to go by 7 or she wasn't coming.

Daphne was tempted to sit this trip out, but a chance to spend a vacation with tall, blonde, handsome Fred Jones was just too alluring. (Not that she has a crush on him by any means. She just likes his hair, and his laugh, and his ascot, and his voice, and his- okay maybe just a tiny crush…)

After three hours of packing, re-packing, re-re-packing, and re-re-re-packing, Daphne hoisted her six suitcases into the back of the Mystery Machine, squeezed in the front seat between Fred and her best friend in the entire world Velma, while Shaggy and their dog Scooby stretched out in the backseat, and then they were off.

"So, Fred, are you going to tell me why you just decided to take us all to England, or are you going to wait?" Daphne asked crossly, folding her arms.

Fred, his gaze still not wavering from the road ahead of him, grinned. "I think I'll wait until we're there," he said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Daphne growled. "Fred Jones, so help me if you don't tell me right now, I will hit you so hard in the groin, you will never be able to have children, therefore making your parents poor, lonely, and grandchild-less."

"Like, wouldn't that mean your parents would be no better off?" Shaggy added with a laugh.

Daphne rolled her eyes and made a face at Shaggy.

Fred, who had missed out on this entire part of the conversation, still seemed deep in thought. Finally he asked, "Is it even possible for someone to hit that hard?"

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to find out?"

Fred nervously shook his head. "No thanks."

"Then tell me!"

Fred sighed. "Alright. We're going to England because Velma went on this insane rampage, yelling at me that if we didn't-"

Velma rolled her eyes and snorted. "For Pete's sake Fred, I'll tell her." She turned to Daphne and said quickly, "Fred got a call from this weird guy at like, 3 am."

Fred nodded. "It was really bizarre. It was a man, and sounded really nervous the entire time. He told me that he had a big case for us, a missing person's case. Three criminals on the run. I asked for some more details, but he said that he'd explain more when we met in person at 6 pm tomorrow. Told me to meet him at this weird town called Godric's Hallow."

He shook his head at this point. "So I ask for a name, and the man just tells me to call him Wormtail. I mean really, who names their child that?"

Daphne snorted. "It's obviously a code name, genius."

Fred made a face at her. "But the weirdest part was how he talked into the phone." Fred chuckled. "He literally shouted into the receiver like we were on opposite ends of a football field. Really insane."

Daphne massaged her temples. "So you're telling me that a strange man with a strange name calls you at 3 am telling you to meet him in a country halfway across the globe, so you immediately call us all, tell us to pack, and book the next flight there?"

Silence met the redhead's question. Then, Fred spoke up. "Now that you put it into that perspective, it does sound pretty stupid."

Daphne groaned. "Great. Just great. Exactly how I wanted to spend the last few weeks of summer."

Velma smiled. "Chin up, Daphne! You never know- you might meet a cute boy in England!"

Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… maybe that wasn't the best idea… Er- you can go shopping!"

Daphne was about to reply when Fred suddenly announced, "Here's the airport! Oh, I hope they have those little bags of peanuts!"

It was going to be a long, long trip.

* * *

><p>Wormtail always despised Muggle technology.<p>

Contrary to his master's beliefs, he didn't really despise Muggles.

No, Wormtail didn't despise Muggles.

He just despised their technology.

Maybe because it reminded Wormtail so much of _her_, the Muggle-born, his (once upon a time) friend's wife, the friend he betrayed, the wife of the friend he betrayed, Lil- no, he couldn't. He just couldn't speak her name.

Oh, what would Jam- no, he couldn't speak his name either. Memories- painful memories- were all it would bring back.

Back to the present, Wormtail hated Muggle technology with a passion.

But one simply cannot say to one's master, "My Lord, I cannot carry out the mission you assigned me because it brings back too many memories of my friends I betrayed all those years ago... So sorry. Maybe Lucius could have a go?"

The idea nearly made him scoff. Oh, Sirius would- No. Sirius was off-limits too.

But perhaps Lupin would help- Absolutely not Lupin. Thinking of Lupin was just as bad as thinking of Sirius.

"Wormtail, are you ready?"

Oh, how the cold, cruel voice made Wormtail cringe… And when he said 'Wormtail' with such disregard in that mocking tone, it made Wormtail want to retch. But he remained strong, and managed to keep that morning's breakfast down.

"Yes, my lord," Wormtail squeaked.

"Then pick up the telephone and be done with it already. We have no time to waste."

Wormtail took a deep breath, and dialled the phone number his master had repeated to him.

"Hello?" The sleepy voice of a teenage boy drifted through the receiver into Wormtail's ear.

Wormtail had vague memories of going to James and Lily's house and watching Lily talk on the phone with a few of her Muggle friends. He tried to recall how to do so, but the more he thought about it the more ridiculous the idea became.

Wormtail took a deep breath, and shouted into the fellyto- er, telephone.

"HELLO?" For such a small, mouse-like person, Wormtail sure had a loud voice.

The boy on the other end gave a yelp. "What? Who is this?"

"IS- THIS- FRED- JONES?"

"Shaggy? Is that you?"

"MY-NAME-IS-WORMTAIL! WHO-IS-SHAGGY?"

"Look, Shaggster, I appreciate prank calls just as much as the next guy, but seriously, 3 am? You realize you just woke me up, right?"

"I-AM-NOT-SHAGGY. I-AM-WORMTAIL. ARE-YOU-FRED-JONES?"

The boy gave another yell, and replied. "YES! I AM FRED JONES!"

Wormtail was relieved to hear the boy shout back. That meant he was doing it right. "THE-LEADER-OF-MYSTERY-INCORPORATED?"

"YES!"

"I-HAVE-A-JOB-FOR-YOU!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

Wormtail looked up briefly into the red eyes of his master, who nodded, his mouth curling into a wicked smile.

"LET-ME-EXPLAIN."

Annnnd Death Eater of the year award goes to… _him._

**A/N: I had great fun writing this chapter. :) Next chapter is where the really fun stuff will start happening- meetings, interviews, explosions, giant Hershey Bars- erm, ignore that last part… O.o  
><strong>**Thank so much for reading, and please don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think so far! All reviewers shall be rewarded with virtual Red Vines and, of course, Scooby Snacks. :D  
><strong>**The next chapter should be up tomorrow. :) Thanks again!**


End file.
